This invention relates generally to finishing wall moldings used in the construction industry and, more particularly, to a finishing wall molding that is used at a 90 degree wall corner bullnose surface.
In the construction industry, for a business to be successful, the job must be performed quickly, cost effectively, and attractively. The difficulty arises in balancing these three factors. There is a constant need for implements and tools that allow constructors to build an attractive product while minimizing the cost and the time commitment required to complete the task. Efforts are continuously being made to develop tools, methods and other construction systems that increase the speed and efficiency of the construction, yet allow the construction worker to maintain high-quality construction standards.
One creative technique that has re-emerged in the construction industry is rounding outside corner of walls to create so-called bullnose corners. Although this popular design is attractive, a problem is created when a molding, such as a baseboard molding, corner molding, crown molding, or wainscot, is used in conjunction with the bullnose corner. The problem is that the moldings are generally designed for 90 degree squared-off corners. Thus, when these rectangular moldings are used on the bullnose corners, an unattractive gap is created between the bullnose corner and the rectangular molding.
On inexpensive way of addressing the problem has been to fill the gap created between the bullnose corner and the 90 degree molding with caulking or the like. Although, caulking is a low-cost solution, it is also involves a time-consuming process of filling each gap, cleaning up excess caulk, and waiting for the caulk to dry. Further, while the caulked does fill the gap, the filled gap does not have a finished look, oftentimes looking irregular or rough.
It is, therefore, desired that device be constructed that is capable of filling the gap that exists between a bullnose wall corner surface and a 90 degree molding, and doing so in a an efficient, cost-effective matter, that further provides a finished and attractive look.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a construction device that eliminates the gap between the wall corner bullnose and the squared-off molding without requiring expensive new tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an easy method of filling the gap between the wall corner bullnose and the squared-off molding that does not require an extended time commitment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a corner plug that presents an attractive transition between the wall corner bullnose and the squared-off molding.
A corner plug is disclosed for filling a cavity created between a wall corner bullnose and a squared-off molding, having an upper portion and a lower portion, both portions having a concave back surface. A shoulder formed at the intersection of the upper and lower portions is dimensioned to traverse and cover the cavity between the wall corner bullnose and the squared-off molding. In one embodiment of the present invention, the back surface is dimensioned to continuously contact the wall corner bullnose. The upper portion is preferably thicker than the lower portion and the lower portion preferably tapers to facilitate the insertion of the plug into the cavity. In one embodiment of the invention, the front surface of the lower portion includes two planar members that intersect at an edge, corresponding to the edge portion of the molding. The corner plug can be constructed from any rigid material, including plastic, wood, metal, or other similar material.
The corner plug of the present invention can be manufactured inexpensively and does not require unique and expensive tools to install. The corner plug can be installed by pushing it into the gap between the wall corner bullnose and the squared-off molding by hand. Alternatively, a hammer can be used to secure the corner plug in the gap. The process of installing the corner plug is fast and can be completed within seconds. Unlike caulking, there is no waiting period for drying and no mess to clean up.